Nightmare5
by TN
Summary: What happens before Haidy and Shelby go on a hike?


Sorry, I'm kind of stuck on ideas so this part is not that good. If you have any ideas you would like to share please e-mail me at [tatianab777@yahoo.com][1]. I would love to give you credit. ThanxJ

Yeah, and I tried writing my story from the narrators view and not only Haidy's. Please tell me which way is better! ThanxJ

(Next morning-the girls dorm. Everyone is still sleeping, Sophie walks into the room.)

****

Sophie: Rise and shine!

****

Daisy: Come on Sophie, it's 4:30 in the morning! I understand Haidy and Shelby- they have to go on that hike, but why us, what did we do? Can't the innocent people get some sleep?

****

Juliet: Yeah Sophie, please(in a whiny voice).

****

Shelby: Oh come on quinee, just don't start whining! Thank Haidy.

****

Sophie: Ok, that's enough, everyone get up! We're gonna have group before Shelby and Haidy go.

****

Shelby: Great!

All the girls started getting out of bed. It was obvious nobody was too exited about the idea of getting up at 4:30. And what person in his/her right mind would?

(Ten minutes later at the lodge. Everybody's half-asleep. Scott and Shelby are sitting, actually more like lying, on the couch. Auggie and Juliet are sitting in the chairs next to eachother. Daisy, Ezra and David are all sitting on the floor. And Kat and Haidy are sitting in two armchairs. Sophie and Peter walk into the room.)

****

Peter: Come on gang- cheer up!

****

Ezra: Peter are you trying to kill us here? Group in the middle of the night!

****

Scott: It's all that girl Haidy's fault that we have to get up this early and Shelby has to go on some stupid hike!(Scott is angry cause he'll have to spend a couple of days without Shelby.)

****

Peter: Shelby has a mind of her own, Scott. She knew what she was doing and that there were gonna be consequences.

****

Sophie: Ok, lets have group and then everyone except Haidy and Shelby can get an hour more of sleep.

****

David: Yey! Haha! We get to sleep and you don't!

****

Shelby: Shut up David! Before I shut you up!

****

Peter: Ok, that's enough! The topic is, right now I feel… Ezra.

****

Ezra: Right now I feel very tired. Daisy.

****

Daisy: Right now I feel nothing. Auggie.

****

Auggie: Right now I feel … hungry.(Touching his stomach.) Jewels.

****

Juliet; Right now I feel… oh I don't know Peter! I can't think at this hour! Kat.

****

Kat: Right now I feel fine. Scott.

****

Scott: Right now I feel angry. Shel.

****

Shelby: Right now I feel sick of everyone whining! Haidy.

****

Haidy: Right now I feel linely.

****

Peter: Ok good. Now everyone go back to your dorms. Haidy, Shelby you stay here I want to talk to you.

This whole thing is just great! It's my second day here and this place already sucks. We gotta go on some stupid hike in some stupid woods… The closest I ever came to nature was when me and my brother used to take long walks in the park… Just the thought of him brings back so many painfull memories. Including that night… Oh god I'm never gonna forget that! And it was all my mother's fault! It was her fault my dad left us! It was her fault my brother killed himself, and it's her fault I'm in this stupid place! I'm never going to forgive her for all of this! Never!

****

Peter: Hidy, Haidy!

****

Haidy: Huh? What?

****

Peter: Why did you scream the word Never?

Oh god, I didn't realize that I said the last word out loud! But it doesn't matter they're not gonna find out the rest anyway. No one ever will…

****

Haidy: Oh it was nothing, I was just thinking about some things.

****

Peter: You want to tell me what things?

****

Haidy: No. That's ok.

Peter: Fine. Ok girls here are your map and compass. Sophie is gonna take you to the spot, after that you're on your own. And remember- you only have food for one day, so I suggest you get back here as fast as you can… yeah and I almost forgot…

Peter took out two notebooks and handed one to me and the other one to Shelby. 

Peter: These are your journals. I want you to stop every now and then and talk to eachother. Then I want you to write down what you found out about the other.

****

Shelby: Peter, you actually want us to **talk** to eachother?

****

Peter: Yes. That's the whole point of the hike-getting along. And girls, please behave yourselves!

****

Shelby: Oh Peter! When did I not behave myself?(sarcastic)

****

Peter: Very funny! I'm serious girls. Be careful and don't forget about the treasure- it's a little surprise for both of you. Now go finish packing.

Oh god, how am I gonna survive these next few days? Nature is not that bad, but Shelby… How am I supposed to talk to her? I guess we'll just have to wait and see…

(Ten minutes later- outside. Shelby and Haidy are standing next to Sophie.)

****

Sophie: Ok girls, lets get moving! I just have to put these blindfolds on you…

****

Shelby: This is so stupid!

****

Sophie: Well you earned it. Next time you'll know better that to fight. Now come on!

Sophie put blindfolds on me and Shelby. Now everything was dark. God how I hate darkness…

****

Sophie: Let's get going!

****

Shelby: Woopie! Let the fun begin!

To be continued…

****

Next: What happens when Haidy and Shelby are on their way back… Is it possible for them to get along?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

   [1]: mailto:tatianab777@yahoo.com



End file.
